Night Before Christmas
by SeekingRedemption
Summary: YAOI SR Riku pops over to Sora's for some preChristmas fun! PG13 for suggestions.


Random Chrismas Sora/Riku ficlet. SLashapalooza beta-d it for me, so it's much better than it was originally. Eternal gratitude!

----

Christmas Eve. While it wasn't necessarily snowing or anything, the winter chill still bit at my face. I pulled my coat a little tighter around me and smiled good-naturedly at my parents as they left the driveway and started down the road to the store. Apparently, they still needed to pick up some things—probably cookies and milk for Santa. I smiled.

I went back inside, gratefully closing the door against the cold. Typically, my brother Taro would raid the house for presents, but he was out with his girlfriend, and I knew I wouldn't find them. After all, how can you find them if Santa hasn't brought them yet? So I started upstairs, dreaming longingly of the latest model that WoodSwords Inc. had come up with. Suffice it to say that somehow I managed to wade through my varied belongings, collapsing onto my bed and awaiting morning.

However, a familiar voice rang in my ears at that point. "Sora?"

I sat up, frowning, and saw it.

Riku's head was floating outside my window.

I screamed, fumbling and falling painfully off the bed onto an old Lego set. "Riku!" I said then, realizing that his disembodied head was actually attached to a body that was solidly resting on the branch outside my room. "What're you doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Came by to see you. I couldn't sleep."

I picked myself up, smiling as he swung inside and very nearly collided with a misplaced dresser. "I bet you can't wait for Christmas, either." I told him knowingly, folding my hands behind my head as I kicked a few things out of the way for him.

There was a pause. "I guess not."

"Yeah, that's it. Can't wait for Santa."

His lips turned up in a smirk. "Sora, Santa's not real. You know that."

"He is too!" I told him, pouting. "I've seen him!"

"Sure you have," Riku told me, his eyes betraying his sarcasm. "In a magazine somewhere."

In fact, that WAS where I'd seen a photograph—but I wasn't going to admit that to Riku.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, you can just leave." I crossed my arms and turned away, waiting to hear his apology.

"All right then." There were footsteps toward the window.

"Riku, wait!" I said, spinning in surprise. I hadn't expected this to happen.

He halted on the windowsill and turned back, his eyebrows raised innocently. "Yes?"

I was fairly sure he could see my frustration—I'm not good at masking that kind of thing—and I still couldn't think of a reasonable retort that wouldn't send him out the window or embarrass me. While I considered this, he slipped off the windowsill and came to my side, calmly wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sora," he breathed into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine for some reason. "You can believe whatever you want."

"Uh..." I could feel myself turning a bright shade of scarlet. I wasn't sure whether or not I liked having him so close to me. "Right, right..."

He pulled away and started heading for the door. "Let's go up to your parents' room. I bet that's where they've hidden your presents."

"They can't have—!" I started, but then groaned and succumbed. Riku would just have to find out the hard way. So I followed him up the stairs, where he proceeded to raid the closets for a while before he stopped, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Odd...that's usually where my parents hide mine..."

"They're not here," I told him, sitting down on the bed. "Santa's bringing them."

Riku smiled, taking a seat beside me. "You really believe in him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I told him, grabbing one of his hands and swinging it playfully.

He paused, looking down at our entwined fingers. "Sora..." he said slowly, staring at my fingernail like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "Have you ever thought about...?" He groaned, shaking his head, and turned away, pulling his hand from mine.

"Have I ever thought about what?" I asked him, pulling a little closer. "Is something wrong, Riku?"

"No, I guess it's just—" But he stopped then, looking into my eyes, and that's when I realized how close our faces were.

A new flush spread across my cheeks, graciously stifled by the redness of the room around us. Riku haltingly drew closer, as though afraid I might scream or run away. Slowly, I felt the electricity buzzing through us as his lips pressed against mine. I couldn't move. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me closer so that what had been an elementary smooch became a full-fledged kiss. I could feel the air on my exposed eyes, and vaguely wondered whether I was capable of blinking any longer. My arms rose slightly, but then kind of hung there—I didn't know what to do next.

As Riku pulled me closer, though, my eyes closed in enjoyment and my arms found their place around him.

Suddenly I was on my back on the bed, with Riku on top of me, his lips sending burning kisses down my chilled skin. "Riku," I said softly between the moans of pleasure that escaped me. "Riku, stop!"

He halted abruptly. "Sora?" he asked, looking at me with wide, concerned eyes.

"I don't—this isn't—we can't do this," I managed finally. "My parents—"

"They're out at the store, remember?" Riku prodded my memory.

"But they'll be home soon, and if they find—!"

"Then you don't mind?" Riku asked, folding his hands together and leaning down over me.

"Don't mind what?"

"That I'm madly in love with you?"

I hesitated. "I guess I don't..." I said finally, reaching up to toy with one of his silver locks. "For the longest time, I've felt like...like..." I smirked at him. "Like I'm madly in love with you, I guess."

"Good to know," Riku told me, his lips returning to my neck. I felt his fingers wrap around the zipper at the top of my shirt.

"But Riku!" I said again, bracing a hand against his forehead. "My parents—!"

"Are out at the store, and won't be back till midnight," he told me knowledgably. "In which case," he added, delicately touching the tip of my nose, "I can do whatever I want to you."

I thought about that. It wouldn't be too bad behaving a little more intimately for a while. I smiled and kissed him soundly in reply.

----

Two hours later, I rested comfortably in the crook of Riku's arm as we chatted lazily about the paopu fruit. He was just telling me about his aunt's affair when I heard a car door slam somewhere outside. I sat bolt upright, the covers flying off as I did. "Riku! My parents are home!"

He muttered a bad word and we bounded out of the bed, seizing on our clothes.

We hurriedly straightened the covers, smoothing out the wrinkles in the pillows. I saw Riku pale suddenly. "What about the...well, you know, we both kinda...the stuff...!" he managed, pointing at a wet spot on the bed.

"Shhh!" I pulled the covers over it and sat on it. He followed my example, striking up a conversation about Kairi just as my parents walked in.

"Hi, Mom! Dad!" I greeted them cheerily.

"Sora?" Dad looked confused. "What are you doing in our room?"

"Riku must have bullied him into looking for presents again," Mom remarked, sighing. "All right, fine. Get out of here! Shoo!"

We scurried away from her wrath, ducking out into the hall where we wouldn't be seen. "I guess I'd better go, then," Riku said to me, clasping my hands in his. His lips curved in a smirk. "It was fun tonight."

"I thought so, too," I replied.

He slipped something into my pocket and bestowed upon me a lingering kiss. "Merry Christmas, Sora."

"Merry Christmas, Riku."

He smiled and started downstairs to the door. When I was sure Mom and Dad were still in their room, I pulled out what Riku had given me. It was half of a paopu fruit, glimmering softly in the hall light. I glowed with happiness.

"Sora?" Dad called just then, and I paled at the tone in his voice. "Get in here, young man! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

----

Mehh...I believe I have much work to do on this. Although, I am plagued with laziness. Ah well. R&R, just don't flame, because I WILL reply to you.


End file.
